


It’s a Fairytale

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [12]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel





	It’s a Fairytale

又名：听Brax叔叔（删）胡说八道（删）讲故事

那件事发生时全无预兆，只是天气晴朗，风和丽日，极其普通的Brax去幼儿园接孩子的一天。是的，邪恶反派Brax偶尔也会干这事，在他哥俩口子偶有不便时履行一下当人叔叔的义务。

他把车停到了指定位置，没多久就看见Justine蹦蹦跳跳地朝着他的方向过来了。看清车里并不是她以为的那个人，小姑娘嘴巴一下子就扁了。她闷闷地爬上车后座，闷闷地抱着膝盖不说话。

“干嘛？”当叔叔的立即不乐意了，“那是什么丧气脸？给我一个开心的样子，我可是在小冰箱里给你准备了冰淇淋呢。把安全带给我系上。”

Justine乖乖听话，但还是情绪不高。连Brax诱惑地拿一根棒棒糖在她眼前晃悠都不管用了。

“发生什么事了？”Brax一边倒车出去一边从后视镜里打量她，“是学校里发生什么事了吗？有人欺负你了吗？”

“没有，”Justine说，她专心剥着糖纸，Brax心才稍放下，她下一句话就差点让他撞到路边去：“我不是爸爸他们生的，对不对？”

“谁跟你说这种事的？”

“没人，我自己想出来的。”Justine咯吱咯吱地咬着棒棒糖，“他们都是爸爸，爸爸不能生孩子，只有妈妈能生孩子。可是我们家没有妈妈。”

Brax暗暗叫糟。当然，作为领养家庭，Solo他们一早就未雨绸缪到了总有一天Justine会想问这个“我从哪里来”的问题。实际上，从Justine口齿清晰地说出第一个词（“啪”，她的原话，Solo认为那是在叫自己，但Brax仍然坚持认为她当时就是吹了个口水泡），Solo就制作了一本问答手册分发给各路亲友，就是为了方便他们碰见这样的情况知道怎么回答。但Brax根本没看，只瞄了一眼封面就丢一边去了。真的不是他对这件事不上心，而是因为他很清楚，就算万一他哥和Solo发生了什么事，排在他前面等着接手Justine的人能数完一只手，根本轮不到他来操心要怎么回答“为什么我有两个爸爸我到底是哪个爸爸生的”这种问题。

而这个世界之所以那么操蛋，就是它总会在你毫无准备的时候就给你一闷棍。

他正在想着该怎么把这个要命的问题搪塞过去，小姑娘已经盯上了他，Brax莫名一阵背后发凉。虽然才五岁，Justine身上已经很有他哥的影子了，特别是板着脸瞪人的模样更是十足神似，虽然理论上说她身体里并没有一丁点他们家的基因。Brax把这个归为耳濡目染的习得。

“如果我不是他们生的，我是哪里来的？”

Brax嘴张了张，自动把差点就脱口而出的“小鸟儿丢到窗子里面来的”咽了回去，他要敢说什么不靠谱的答案，等Justine回去告诉Solo，他就有麻烦了。

“你确实不是他们生的，”他首先肯定了这个科学的结论，“呃，他们没法生出你，但他们又特别想要有一个你，于是他们就——”

Justine认真地歪头看着他，Brax硬着头皮往下说：“很努力地许愿，然后就有人把你带来给了他们。”这也算是基本事实吧。

“就像圣诞老人？”Justine困惑地说，“圣诞老人把我送给了他们？”

Brax觉得自己要完蛋，但事到如今已经骑虎难下。“不是圣诞老人，但差不多，你就想像是一个普通的天使，神仙之类。”

Justine恍然大悟地点了点头，“哦，”她说，“就像爹地。”

“谁？”Brax问。

Justine用那种小朋友特别理所当然的语气回答道：“因为爹地也是天使啊。”

“……这又是谁跟你说的？”

“史密斯小姐，”史密斯小姐是她在幼儿园的老师，“我有一次听见她和她的朋友说爹地根本是阿波罗再世。我问另一个老师谁是阿波罗，她跟我说他是一个天使，会使用魔法。”

不，那只是史密斯小姐在意淫你爸爸，Brax默默地想，但想要跟五岁的孩子解释这个词就太超纲了。他只好说：“我跟你保证，不管你的哪一个爸爸都没有魔法，宝贝儿。”

“他们当然有，”Justine严肃地反驳他，“上次我在公园弄丢了我的4号熊宝宝，你们都说找不到了，可是第二天它好好地出现在我床上了，跟新的一样。我问爹地他是怎么找到的，他说是爱的魔法。每一次我弄坏什么，他都用这个魔法帮我把东西修好了。”

你错了，小宝贝，那不是魔法，那只是金钱和现代商业物流的力量，Brax咽回去一吨的吐槽，他是该想到Solo会这么厚脸皮加无底线溺爱孩子的。

“行，他说是就是吧。”他敷衍地说，只想结束这个话题。“没错，你就是他用魔法带到这家里的，问题解决了。”

Justine咧开嘴回给他一个大大的笑容，她把棒棒糖拿出来看了看，又塞回嘴里去。就在Brax庆幸他逃过一劫时，她忽然又小眉头一皱。

“但如果爹地是天使，他又是怎么到我们家来了呢？”

“这个嘛，”Brax很不走心地随口道：“当然也是别人许了愿——”他意识到不对已经晚了。

“那又是谁许愿想要他呢？”Justine好奇地追问。

“……是你爸爸，你爸爸想要一个，呃，和他一起养育你的人，”Brax以视死如归的决心说下去，“于是他在心里许了个愿，然后你爹地就从天上掉下来了。好了，故事说完了，坐稳了，我们回家。”

Brax打定主意从今天起至少等到Justine把这事忘光光前他都不要去他哥家露脸了。但到了下一周时他自己已经把这件事给忘了，Solo在他语音信箱里留个言，问他有没有空帮忙看一晚上孩子，他就屁颠屁颠地拎着他给Justine买的玩具去了他哥家。

Justine在她的小房间里呆着，Brax摸进去，把23号熊宝宝献给她过目。他退后一步 ，很满意地看着他亲自打造出来的一屋子熊，Justine给每一只都编了号，还有一个详细的背景故事。在一堆熊中间，最壮硕的那一只会计熊胸口还别了几支笔。紧挨着它的是小一号的西装熊，正以一个很猥琐的姿势趴在会计熊两腿间。Brax很嫌弃地把它拎起来，让它挨着会计熊坐直了。至于他自己，当然就是最炫酷的那只黑超熊。

“你在画什么？”他凑过去看从他进来就一直在写写画画的Justine，“这是什么？”

“我的作业，”Justine依然埋头严肃创作，“老师让我们画家族树。”

Brax发现自己在家族树上的名字是“了不起的Brax叔叔”，他咧嘴一笑，但再仔细一看他就笑不出来了。

“宝贝，你不能写你爹地是天使。”

“为什么不能，你也说了他就是啊。”

“是这样没错，”Brax拼命开动脑子里所有的忽悠细胞，“但我们不能告诉别人，因为那是一个秘密，你爹地，呃，是偷偷跑到你们家来的，被别人知道就不好了。”

Justine露出一个大惑不解的神情。“可你说他是爸爸许愿来的。”

“也是，但是，”什么叫自己挖的坑要自己填，Brax算明白了，如果时间能倒流，他发誓自己一定会认认真真拜读Solo给他的那本小册子。然而时间无法倒流，他只好破罐破摔地继续说：“那并不是一般的许愿。那是一个特别复杂的故事……”

如果Brax有看了Solo给他的小册子，他就会知道，Solo在第一页就特别指出，跟小朋友解释事情，一定要大大方方简单清晰，千万不要遮遮掩掩，含含糊糊，因为孩子的天性好奇，越是吞吞吐吐，他们就越是想要打破砂锅问到底的。

“为什么不一般？”Justine追问道，“特别复杂又是什么意思，Brax叔叔？”

……  
Brax长叹一声。

“好吧，听好了，这个故事我只说一次。以后对谁也不许提起了。”

—————这是虚实不分的分割线—————

很久很久以前（也就是Justine出生之前），有一只会计熊，他的爸爸和妈妈很早就都离开了他，虽然他还有一个了不起的弟弟熊，但因为弟弟熊也有自己的工作，并不能总是陪在他身边。

他有一个朋友，但那个朋友住在很远的地方。他已经很久没有见过她了。

会计熊非常孤独。他一个人吃饭，一个人睡觉，一个人出门工作。

（“可是为什么他不去交新朋友呢？”Justine问道。“因为，”Brax想了想，“他太孤独了，都忘记了应该怎么去交新朋友。”） 

会计熊就这么孤独地一个熊生活着，直到春天里的某一天，他下班回家，发现家里闯进来了一个傻兮兮的来偷蜂蜜的西装熊，还把他的房子翻得一团乱。

（“爹地才不是傻兮兮的，”Justine严重抗议，“还有你不是说他是爸爸许愿来的吗？”“好好听故事！”Brax板着脸说，但效果甚微，“好吧好吧，因为他是在梦里悄悄许的愿，醒了就已经忘记了。你不也总是忘记自己做过的梦吗？”）

总之，会计熊把那只蠢熊给逮住了，西装熊狡辩说：“我是来和你做朋友的。难道你不想要一个朋友吗？”

会计熊说：“可我不认识你。”他就把那只西装熊赶了出去。

（“哎呀。”Justine说，完全被这个故事吸引住了。）

会计熊于是继续过着他单身熊的日子。夏天到了，外面刮风下雨，有一天会计熊听见有人在外面敲他的门，他打开门一看，发现那只西装熊又回来了，浑身的毛都被雨水打湿了，脑门上还沾着几片落叶，可怜兮兮地站在门口看着他。

“你能让我进去待一会吗？”落汤鸡一样的西装熊说，“外面又湿又冷，你有一间坚固又温暖的房子。”

因为会计熊是一只好心肠的熊，他就让他进去了。雨停了，西装熊也把他浑身的毛都烘干了，却因为在这里住得太舒服了，不肯走了。

“我想留下来，”他很无赖地说，“我想成为你的朋友。”

“我不和陌生熊交朋友。”会计熊说，因为这个世界曾经伤害过他，他已经不敢随便相信别的熊了。

“可是我现在不是陌生熊了，你已经认识我了。”西装熊说，他真的是一只很厚脸皮的熊啊。会计熊根本说不过他。

他们两只熊就这样生活在了一起。秋天的时候，了不起的弟弟熊回来看他的哥哥，还给他们带回来了很多很棒的礼物。

“你们为什么不去养一只可爱的小熊呢？”他建议说：“我们可以叫她Justine小熊。”

这个愿望很快就实现了。冬天的第一天，他们打开家门，发现门口有一个小篮子，里面是一只世界上最可爱最聪明的小熊Justine。从此以后，他们一家熊就幸福愉快地生活在一起。

以上，就是Brax临时瞎编出来，并打上Justine款柔光童话滤镜的西装熊和会计熊相遇的故事。

Brax很快接了一票大买卖，忙得不可开交。等他有空再次去他哥家蹭饭，已经是快一个多月之后的事了。而像所有张口就来、过后就忘的成年人一样，Brax也早就已经把自己说过什么都给忘了。

他一直留到晚餐后，有一搭没一搭地和Solo聊着。Chris完成了厨房的工作走出来，“Justine。”他说。

Justine就从椅子里滑下，蹬蹬蹬小碎步跟着她爸爸后面出去了。Solo目送着他们消失在花园里，沉吟着转向Brax。

“上周我去开了一次家长会，”Solo状似不经意地说，忽然转变了话题。“你知道，你哥从来不喜欢人多嘈杂的场合，所以一直都是我去。我非常意外地发现，所有家长还有老师都听说了我和Chris的恋爱故事，换句话说，就是我单方面厚脸皮无所不用其极地追到了Chris，甚至还有个说法，认为Chris之所以从不出现，是我太善妒，不想给他任何认识那些妈妈们的机会。”

Brax整个人都僵硬了。“啊。”除了这个他想不出自己能答什么。

“我也问了几个家长，似乎是Justine先把那个故事告诉了她的好朋友，然后她的朋友又告诉了家长，之后我追求Chris的故事就在所有人之间传开了。我算了算时间，刚好就是你来照看Justine那个星期之后的事。”

他看着Brax，倒没有生气，甚至还有几分好笑，“Brax，我觉得你欠我一个解释。为什么你要告诉Justine，我强行赖进你哥的房子然后就不肯走了？”

Brax也希望自己有一个能说得出口的解释。

“因为她问我……算了，我回去就看你给我的那小破册子，”他垂头丧气地说，不再无谓挣扎，“我保证从头看到尾，每个问题每个答案都倒背如流，这样总行了吧。”

end


End file.
